


Monsters

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Clothed Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya likes to sit back and watch and no matter the situation, he's always wearing the same angelic smile—whether he's brokering a business deal, flirting with a new mark, or watching them break under his mobsters' hands once he's done with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday Murasakibara \o/

Tatsuya is beautiful, in that dangerous way that makes people underestimate him because they think that there's nothing to him beyond his good looks. He lets them, because he finds it amusing. Because if they're foolish enough to think it, they deserve what's coming anyway. 

It's lead more people to their deaths than anyone can count, even if they're never traced back to him. Besides, that's Atsushi's job. He takes out the trash, because he's good at it. Because if people underestimate Tatsuya, they do it twice as often with him and that's an even quicker way to end up dead.

People look at Atsushi and just assume that he's there to be threatening. They're only partially correct. He's tall and imposing, and that's a fairly effective combination by itself sometimes, even if he doesn't like interrogations because they take too long for his liking. Fukui and Liu are better at them anyway, asking the right questions, applying just the right amount of pain and pressure to hurry the answers along while Okamura makes a show of polishing his knuckle dusters. Tatsuya likes to sit back and watch and no matter the situation, he's always wearing the same angelic smile—whether he's brokering a business deal, flirting with a new mark, or watching them break under his mobsters' hands once he's done with them. He's cruel, but so impossibly sweet all the while, and Atsushi thinks that he would be a terrifying enemy.

Then again, most people say the same thing about him. Maybe that's why he and Tatsuya work together so well.

Atsushi doesn't step in until later, once Fukui and Liu are done, and Okamura has gone through the entire arsenal of weapons he carries on his person. He'll glance at Tatsuya, waiting for permission that he doesn't actually need.

Tatsuya smiles up at him, and the smile he wears for Atsushi is different to the one he gives everyone else. This one is wicked and completely honest. Atsushi likes that about it, likes the way Tatsuya's eyes go dark with anticipation, with promise. That's enough to give Atsushi all the encouragement he needs. 

He takes care of this side of things alone, or as _alone_ as he can get, with Okamura trailing behind him. Atsushi doesn't need a babysitter, but even he can't deny the fact that when he's done with his part, Okamura is the best at disposing of the body and making sure that their tracks are covered. Okamura might be good at casual intimidation, but the real reason he's such a valuable member of their inner circle is because he makes sure they don't caught.

Atsushi returns alone, because Okamura's gone off to drink—probably with Fukui, Atsushi doesn't really know or care. He doesn't bother returning to the warehouse where they were doing the interrogation, because he knows that Tatsuya's back at the office. Their base of operations is a simple house in the middle of an unsuspecting neighbourhood. It's where they do all of their planning and Tatsuya tries to keep it free of violence if he can help it. They haven't done too badly so far; they've only had to deal with one person tailing them and Atsushi was considerate enough to avoid leaving any bloodstains behind.

He locks the door behind him and climbs the stairs, following the faint orange light coming from the study. He pauses in the doorway, just to watch for a moment. Tatsuya has taken his tie off and is reclining in his chair. With nothing but the light of his desk lamp, he makes a striking sight. Atsushi knows that it's intentional, that Tatsuya puts thought into this sort of thing because it matters to him. It doesn't change the fact that he's ridiculously gorgeous. 

Tatsuya must have heard him by now, but he doesn't move at all, head tipped back against his chair, his eyes shut, long eyelashes casting shadows across his cheek. Atsushi steps closer, until he's standing right beside Tatsuya's chair, and reaches out. He pushes Tatsuya's hair back, out of his face, watching as the grey eyes blink open, looking up at him. 

"You've taken care of everything, then."

It's not a question, because Tatsuya knows the answer already. Atsushi wouldn't be here unless he was done. 

Atsushi smiles and doesn't bother to reply, bending down to kiss Tatsuya's forehead. "Did you get everything you wanted from him?"

"Did _you_?" Tatsuya replies, raising an eyebrow. "I know you like to pretend that I'm the only one calling the shots here, but we're both in charge."

"I just prefer it when you're the one making the decisions," Atsushi murmurs. He braces his arms against the backrest of Tatsuya's chair and nuzzles into his hair. "Means I don't have to think so hard. You know how lazy I am."

"You did well today," Tatsuya tells him, smiling. 

"Did I?" Atsushi asks, turning Tatsuya's chair around and standing in between his legs. He rests his knee against the seat as he bends over Tatsuya, nibbling on his earlobe. "Keep going."

With a quiet laugh, Tatsuya reaches into Atsushi's open jacket, hooking his finger around one of his suspenders and tugging on it to keep Atsushi close. "I love watching you when you decide to show our friends just how much of a monster you can be."

"Friends," Atsushi repeats, smiling. "That's a funny way of referring to them."

"Well, aren't they?" Tatsuya sits up, squeezing Atsushi's knee between his legs. "For a while, anyway. Until they bore us. But before that, they're _wonderful_ friends."

"And you call _me_ a monster."

"I never said that I wasn't." Tatsuya tugs on Atsushi's suspenders. "I just love it when people realise that you're more dangerous than you let on. Right before they realise it's too late to do anything about it. You put on a good show for me today, Atsushi. It makes me want to reward you."

Atsushi smiles, kneeling in front of Tatsuya without even having to be told. Tatsuya spreads his legs, leaning back to watch as Atsushi undoes his pants. Atsushi doesn't bother to tug them down, mouthing at Tatsuya's briefs instead, humming quietly as he feels Tatsuya getting harder. Tatsuya's fingers are in his hair, stroking through it encouragingly. Atsushi sucks at Tatsuya's balls through the material, making him gasp sharply. Grinning, Atsushi pulls Tatsuya's cock out, swallowing it down. Tatsuya cries out this time, his hips jerking. He loves being sucked off, having Atsushi's mouth around him like this and that's a good thing, because Atsushi loves doing this just as much. He loves the way Tatsuya feels in his mouth, loves the little whimpers, the way he tenses, the tug of his fingers on Atsushi's hair. He loves knowing that he can do this to Tatsuya, making him lose the composure that he holds onto in front of everyone else. He likes it when he can make Tatsuya be a little more honest about how he feels and right now, with his cheeks pink and lips wet from being bitten, Atsushi thinks that Tatsuya looks honest enough. 

"Do you want to come?" Atsushi asks him, pulling back and stroking Tatsuya instead. "Or do you want to fuck me instead?"

Tatsuya laughs, shutting his eyes. "If you make me come, I'll just have to finger you until I'm ready to go again, right?" 

That makes Atsushi's decision for him. He wraps his lips around Tatsuya's cock again, bobbing his head. He knows exactly what Tatsuya likes and how to make him come the quickest. The sooner he makes Tatsuya come, the sooner he'll have Tatsuya's fingers in him and—well. He's selfish like that. 

It helps that Tatsuya makes the most gorgeous sounds when he's close to coming, whimpering louder and louder until he's moaning, begging for it, and Atsushi wants to drag it out for as long as he possibly can, but he doesn't have the patience for that. 

"Ah—Atsushi—" Tatsuya gasps out, coming with a loud moan. He whimpers as Atsushi swallows around him and then licks him clean. 

Tatsuya slumps back in his chair, content to just sit there for a moment. Atsushi rests his head on Tatsuya's knee, earning him a fond smile, Tatsuya's hands gentler this time as they stroke through his hair. 

"Up," Tatsuya says after a moment, nudging Atsushi until he stands. "I want you over my desk." 

Atsushi goes eagerly, pulling his jacket off and then his suspenders off his shoulders so they hang by his sides. Tatsuya steps up behind him, untucking Atsushi's shirt and reaching over to the drawer at the side of the desk, pulling out their bottle of lube. 

"You could come in me," Atsushi murmurs, as he watches Tatsuya's hand falter over their box of condoms. "If you want."

"Fuck, Atsushi." Tatsuya closes the drawer, leaving the condoms where they are. 

Undoing his pants, Atsushi waits for Tatsuya to take the lead and decide how he wants to do this. Tatsuya pulls them down to his knees, along with his underwear, then places his hand on Atsushi's back, guiding him to bend over the desk. 

Tatsuya likes taking his time fingering Atsushi. He has more patience, so he's better at teasing, better at dragging it out so that Atsushi is squirming and impatient for more, but too stubborn to beg for it. He presses his forehead against the firm wood of the desk instead, panting softly, breath hitching as he feels Tatsuya's fingers curl inside him.

"I like seeing you like this," Tatsuya murmurs, thrusting three fingers into Atsushi. "Spread out for me and just _waiting_. You know I'm going to make it worth it, don't you?"

Atsushi nods, a needy whine escaping him before he can quite stop it. Tatsuya chuckles fondly, stroking Atsushi's back through his shirt. 

"It's okay. I won't keep you waiting for much longer."

He pulls his fingers out of Atsushi, reaching for the lube again. It's all Atsushi can do to stay where he is and wait, until finally— _finally_ , Tatsuya pushes into him gently. He lets out a low moan and Tatsuya echoes it, hips jerking before he stops himself. 

"I've been thinking about fucking you all night," Tatsuya tells him. "Ever since you stepped in and took care of our friend back there. Watching you take people apart just makes me want to take you apart in an entirely different way."

"You're weird," Atsushi teases, just for the light smack that it earns him. He hides his smile against his arm. "It's true." 

"You like it," Tatsuya replies, thrusting into him harder this time.

With a low, satisfied hum, Atsushi presses back against Tatsuya. "I do."

Atsushi is desperate to come, but Tatsuya takes his time. He doesn't have the same sense of urgency after having already come once and it's infuriating, for the way he'll tease Atsushi, _almost_ giving him what he wants before slowing down again. 

"I hate you," Atsushi gasps out, gripping the edge of the desk so hard that his knuckles are turning white. "I'm—fuck—I need to—" 

"Say please," Tatsuya teases, laughing softly as he fucks Atsushi with slow thrusts.

"No."

"Well, then." Tatsuya sighs, settling his hands on Atsushi's hips. "I can't help you, can I?"

"You're the worst," Atsushi complains. Then, after a long moment, says, "… _Please_."

That's all it takes. Tatsuya picks up his pace, fucking Atsushi harder. He grips the back of Atsushi's shirt tightly, growling under his breath as his hips snap forward. Atsushi grins to himself, reaching behind himself to hold onto Tatsuya's hip. Of course Tatsuya isn't as patient as he's pretending to be. 

Tatsuya doesn't stop once. He keeps going until Atsushi is shaking, coming all over the desk with a loud moan. He fucks Atsushi right through it and keeps thrusting until he comes for a second time, bent over Atsushi so their bodies are pressed together. He stays where he is for a moment and Atsushi is content to let him, slumping against the desk with a content noise. 

"Is that enough of a mess for you?" Tatsuya asks fondly, reaching out to stroke Atsushi's hair again. "Our clothes are dirty too, now."

"We can clean them," Atsushi murmurs. "And your desk." 

"Our desk," Tatsuya corrects.

"You're the one who uses it," Atsushi replies, tilting his head back into Tatsuya's touch. "It's too fancy for me. But it _is_ a good height for this."

Tatsuya snorts quietly, grabbing a handful of tissues to wipe them both clean once he pulls away. "Our shower's big enough to fit both of us. Come on."

He's right; the shower is remarkably spacious and they fit into it comfortably. Atsushi leans down, kissing Tatsuya slowly under the warm spray of water, resting their foreheads against each other when they pull apart. He's glad he has Tatsuya with him in this, because he's certain that otherwise, he would have lost interest a long time ago. He's good at what he does and he's even better when he has someone to point him in the right direction and let him go, but Tatsuya keeps things interesting. He understands Atsushi, knows when to be patient, but he needs Atsushi just as much too. They ground each other and at times like this, when they're just in their own world together, Atsushi knows that he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
